


Acer canadensis made me do it

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-21
Updated: 1999-04-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Maggie has a problem.





	Acer canadensis made me do it

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Disclaimer: I really wish they were mine but someone tells me their not.
    So sad.  Anyways as a challenge from my roommate this story had to include:
    the Consulate; Maggie; the stetson; pinworms; the closet; rape; an engorged
    tongue; and a wet naval.  Send questions, commments,  compliments, and
    otters to.  Enjoy, silvina
    
     "Sir, first and foremost I want to tell you that this was not your fault.
    You didn't ask for this, you didn't deserve it.  Nobody deserves to get
    raped.  Nobody does,"  Ray said perhaps a little too forcibly.  He hated
    rape cases.   Every time he was given one he wanted to kill the bastard
    who had done it.  It was an even bigger problem when the victim was male
    and reminded him of Benny.  Pale blue eyes previously full of innocence,
    now filled with pain and hurt. 
    
    After twenty minutes he had finished asking the questions he had to ask.
    Just in time too.   The longer he had stayed in the room the more he
    was reminded of Benny.  He headed out to  the Emergency Room since it
    gave him easier access to the parking lot where he had parked the Riv.
    Not really watching where he was going he bumped into someone on his
    way out the door.
    
     "Oh, I'm so sorry.  I can't believe . . . " 
    
    "Sorry, Wasn't watching where I was go. . . Maggie?  What are you doing
    here?  Are you okay?" Looking at her he could see that she was about
    to either cry or shoot somebody, possibly both. 
    
    "I,   I ,  oh leave me alone Ray." She said rushing out the door. 
    
    Ray chased after her.  "Maggie! Hold up come on if something is wrong
    just tell me. Maybe I can help.  Did you take a taxi?"
    
    "Yes"
    
    "Oh come on if you won't tell me than at least let me give you a ride
    back to the Consulate." Maggie allowed herself to be helped into the
    Riv.
    
     --------------------------
    
    When Ray knocked on his door, Benny was surprised.
    
    "Ray what are you doing here?" he asked, happy to see his partner. 
    
    	"Well I'm a little worried about Maggie.  No, no, hold up, before you
    get upset, she's  okay.  At least I think she is."
    
    "What do you mean?"
    
    "Well I was at the hospital on a case, and as I was leaving I bumped
    into her, literally." 
    
    "What was Maggie doing at the hospital?  Is she sick?"
    
    "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me.  I thought you might want to know
    and maybe you could help her or something."
    
    "Of course.  Thank you kindly, Ray."  A quick kiss and then he was gone.
    
    Ray had gone back to work but his mind was still at the Consulate with
    Benny and his sister.   Was she okay?  How was Benny? Oh the questions
    wouldn't stop.  He lay his head down on his desk to try and focus on
    the work at hand.  He heard a throat clearing and looked up.  "Benny?"
    
    "Yes Ray, it's me.  Do you have a moment?"
    
    After he nodded, Ray found himself being dragged to the Closet.  Once
    the door was safely closed he felt Ben's arms go around him and squeeze
    him tightly.
    
    "Benny,  I can't breath."
    
    "Sorry,"  he said relaxing his grip slightly.
    
    "Is Maggie okay?"
    
     "Yes.  It seems that she has an infection of Enterobis vermicularis."
    
     "Enter-what?"
    
    "Enterobis vermicularis, commonly called pin worm. It can be. . ." 
    
    "Benny, I don't want the walking medical dictionary version okay?" 
    
    "Understood.  Ray I know why you were at the hospital.  Are you okay?"
    
    "I guess.  It's just hard you know.  And this guy sorta reminded me of
    you.  And that hurt." 
    
    "Ray I'm so sorry.  But it wasn't me and I'm okay."
    
    "Ya, I know.  But my brain doesn't.  Oh God Benny, the last thing I would
    ever want to do is  wish that on anybody but my first thought was 'Thank
    God it's not Benny.'" 
    
    "Ray, that's perfectly normal.  After all. . . " About to start one of
    his monolouges, he stopped suddenly as he looked into his best friend's
    eyes.  On second thought that probably  wasn't the best approach.  Perhaps,
    ah yes, that would take Ray's mind of that case. . . 
    
    Suddenly he was shirtless and Ray felt Benny's engorged tongue make his
    naval wet and work  its way further down, taking his mind off the mornings
    events.
    
     "Ya, know Benny, this could be more fun if we went to your place." 
    
    "Indeed."
    
    Ray hurridly rebuttoned his shirt and they stepped out of the closet.
    As they walked along  the corridor Ray grabbed the Stetson from Benny's
    hands and jauntily put it on. 
    
    "Say Benny?"
    
    "Yes Ray?"
    
    "Are their any regulations about wearing the hat during sex?"
    
    


End file.
